Back From The Dead
by AdoreTheMadness
Summary: Leaving with Randall was the last thing Shane wanted to do, but he had to leave the farm before he did something he'd regret. Randall promised Shane would fit in with his group, but the secrets they had would open up doors that Shane was never prepared for. SHANE/OC
1. Author’s Note

Hey everyone! I started writing this story a long, long time ago. Unfortunately, I lost all of my account information, and can't continue the story- so, after rewatching The Walking Dead series, I decided that I will start the story again. I will do my absolute best to update at least once a week.

As always, feedback and reviews are highly appreciated; both good, and bad! I'm writing this story from my phone only so, bare with me when it comes to any mistakes or misspelling.

Thanks! I hope you all enjoy the story. I haven't written in a long time, so I'm a bit nervous, lol. (:

_Summary_

_Shane was losing his mind, and he knew it. He needed to leave the farm, and find somewhere else to start over, or he would do something he'd regret._

_Leaving with Randall wasn't something Shane wanted to do, but he felt it was his, and everyone else's best option. _

_Randall promised Shane would fit right in with his people, but their secrets opened up doors that Shane wasn't prepared for. Will he save **her**, or will he turn the other cheek? _

_Rated T for adult themes, language and insinuations of rape. The rating my change after the story progresses. _


	2. Prologue

_He was losing his mind, and he knew it. Everyone looked down on him- treated him like a monster. He was an outcast in a group he protected, a group he sacrificed so much for. A group he killed for. He could feel their eyes burning into his soul every time he was around them, and he couldn't take it anymore. _

_"This'll never be your baby. Even if it is, it's not." _

_Those words rang in Shane's ear constantly. He knew he had done wrong, he'd slept with his bestfriend's wife, but he had also fallen in love with her, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake that **love**. _

_Shane was happy when Rick found the group- he really was. It's not everyday that your 'brother', who you were convinced was dead, comes back into your life. But, it was also the worst thing that could've possibly happened; by the time Rick found their group, Lori and Carl were already imbedded into Shane's heart, and the moment Rick stepped out of that truck, Shane knew it was over. He didn't, however, think Lori would turn on him like she did. She hated him- or so he thought. _

_Shane never ran from his problem, but this time, he had no choice; if he didn't leave, **now**, he'd do something he'd regret. "Why don't you let me go?" Randall pleaded, everytime he and Shane had a sit down. "You can join my people- you'd fit right in!" _

_Leaving Hershel's farm to join Randall's camp was anything but exciting for Shane, but he had no choice. He didn't want to leave alone, the thoughts racing through his head every second would drive him to suicide, so he chose the next best option. _

_"Why'd you choose to come with me?" Randall asked, tripping over his own feet, as happy as could be. "You let me go. Why?" _

_"It just wasn't workin' out- people grow apart," Shane said, not wanting to talk about his past with Lori. "It ain't important." _

_Randall nodded, "you're really 'gone like these guys; they're tough- like you," he promised. Shane didn't feel tough. In fact, he felt weaker, now, than he's ever felt in his life. "They're not bad guys y'know," Randall continued. "They're just tryin' to survive- like your friends." _

_"How much further we got?" Shane asked, ignoring Randall's speech about his group. He was tired. They'd been walking, nonstop, for almost a day and a half; he just wanted to get with a new group, survive and forget about the past. _

_"Not much- maybe another- half mile?" _

_"Good."_

_"Ya tired?" Randall smiled. "I'm tired too." _

_"What you always smiling for, man?" Shane asked, annoyed. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Randall literally hadn't stopped smiling since they left the farm. "You let me live, dude. That's worth smiling over." _

_"I guess," Shane shook his head. He started wondering if anyone had noticed he was gone; putting two-and-two together, realizing that he left with Randall. He knew Rick must've thought he took Randall somewhere to kill him, and be done with it. God, was he tired of Rick's 'I'll have to sleep on it' attitude. In all reality, Shane wanted Randall dead. He knew he was just a kid, but he was old enough to know that he was shooting at Rick, Hershel and Glenn to kill them, and the fact that Rick risked their lives to bring a person back to the farm who had tried to kill them made Shane's blood boil. However, at this point, anything was better than being labeled 'the bad guy'— even if that meant living with a bad guy. _

_"There it is!" Randall shouted, breaking Shane from his thoughts. Shane looked to where Randall was pointing- it's small. "How many guys you got?" _

_"'Bout 20," Randall said, starting to sprint. "Come on!" _

_Shane started running behind Randall, until they were stopped in their tracks by two men on the front porch, aiming their guns at their head's. _

_"It's me guys!" Randall yelled, holding his hands in the air. _

_"Randall?" The man asked. "The hell you been?"_

_"Who's this?" Another man asked, pointing at Shane. _

_"This is Shane- he helped me," Randall smiled. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for him." _

_Shane looked the house over as them men talked: it was an old, yellow split-level. The paint was peeling off, and there were beer cans all over the yard. It smelled like a dumpster. The farm beat this place by far, but it was okay. For now. _

_"The hell's goin' on out here?" A man asked, bursting through the front door, obviously drunk. "N'the hell you come from?" Randall smiled, bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas. "I got into some trouble," he explained, giving the overweight man a hug. "But Shane helped me- got me here. **Alive**."_

_"This Shane?" He asked, pointing. Randall nodded. "God damn it- you saved our Randy," he laughed, pulling Shane in for a hug. Shane coughed, reluctantly accepting this man's hug, and patting him on the back. "I'm Tony- This here is Chuck- Bob- you already know Randy." Shane nodded with a forced smile, "nice to meet y'all," he said, a bit uncomfortable. _

_"Loosin' up, man. It's all good here," Tony howled, slapping Shane's arm. "Let'me show you around a bit." _

_Shane walked in the house, following Tony, wondering how the door didn't fall off it's hinge. _

_"This here's the living room," Tony shouted, arms wide open. "We ain't much cleaners around here," he laughed. _

_Shane couldn't believe just how disgusting the inside of this house was. Everything looked, and **smelled** sticky. There was trash in every corner, and enough beer cans to last an entire year. "Where y'all get all your beer from?" Shane laughed, trying not to sound rude. _

_"We got men that scout everyday. Isn't that some shit? The world ends, and we can't live without some God damn beer," Tony whaled. "This is the kitchen. We ain't got shit to eat- the God damned room is useless. All the room's in this hell-hole are full- you 'gone have to sleep on the couch," he pointed. _

_"I'll probably just keep watch. I don't sleep much," Shane confirmed. "Where's all your men? Randall said you got 20 plus." _

_"Some are on runs, some are sleepin'— some are shootin' horseshoes out back. These motherfuckers are all over the place," he laughed. Shane nodded, taking a few steps back from Tony, who smelled of stale beer and body-funk. _

_"I saved the best for last," Tony said, waving for Shane to follow him down a hallway. "We keep this room for the good stuff. You really 'gone like this." Shane automatically thought it was drugs, or more beer. But he was wrong. And when he saw what these 'men' called 'the good stuff', he was sick to his stomach. "This here is Cara." _


	3. One

_This chapter has insinuations of rape, and talk of suicide._

I've been here for 63 days, just sitting in this room; this gross, disgusting room. It was hot. The humidity soaked the walls, carpet, and felt like it was strangling me constantly. There was no furniture, no windows, _nothing_, but me.

I wasn't sure how I got here, all I knew was that the _men_ that kept me here were worse than the _dead _that now roamed the streets; they were evil. They used me. It was like I wasn't human to them, I was just a toy. I was granted a piece of bread, and a cup of water to last me, sometimes, days. I've somehow adapted to my new way of life. I had no more hunger pains, and my desire for water, or _any _kind of beverage, wasn't as exhausting as it was before. I was dying. That much I knew. I could feel it.

I sat with my back against the wall, and my knees to my chest, just waiting— waiting for the next _man _to come in, and treat me like dirt. It was almost constant, and at this point, I was numb to it. These _men _got off on my struggle, so I no longer fought it. One of them in particular, Tony, would love to see the pain seep from my soul; he would laugh at it, and call me terrible names the entire time he abused me.

I felt my heart throb as I heard footsteps walk to the door. I knew it was time. "_You 'gone love what we have in here_," I heard. I could tell it was Tony- I've learned his voice. The door flew open, and I shielded my eyes from the light. "This here, is Cara." I looked up at Tony, and noticed another man who I'd never seen before. My stomach dropped. _I can't handle another one._

Tony walked up to me, rubbing my head with a devilish grin. "What's this?" The strange man asked. I could see my fear reflecting from his eyes. "This is our _girl_," he answered, putting his arm around my shoulders.

Tony was an awful man. He reeked of beer, and his breath almost knocked me off of my feet. "Say hi to Shane, Cara." I didn't say anything. I just looked at the man, pleading with my eyes for him to have some sort of compassion with me. Tony pushed his forehead against my temple with force, taking a fistful of hair in his hands, "have some respect and say hello," he demanded. I swallowed hard, "hi," I whispered.

"Why is she here?" Shane asked.

"She's our— _fun time_," Tony laughed. "She's a good one too. _Ain't ya?_ Much better than the ones before." Tony pet the side of my head, taking a sniff of my hair. "You can do anything you want to her," he said, sounding creepily aroused.

"Any time?" Shane asked. I looked at him with disgust. Two _new _men came to see me before; I would hope and pray that one of them would try to help me, one did, but he met his fate when he disagreed with what these _men _were doing to me. The other joined right in, like it was the best thing he's ever heard of. I guess _Shane _was going to be another one to add to the list.

"Any time," Tony whispered, still smelling my hair. "Just be sure to lock the door when your done— we wouldn't want this one to get away. We had to end the last baby's life for trying to get away, and we don't need that happening to you, now do we?"

"No. I guess we can't," Shane said, scratching the back of his head.

I thought of many ways that I could escape, but I never followed through; I didn't want to die. Not at their hands, not on their time.

"I'll show you the rest of this God damn house," Tony said, planting a kiss on my cheek before walking to the door. "Straighten out, Cara. You know we love you," he mocked. Shane let out a little chuckle, and I just stared at him. "Say goodbye to Shane, now. I'm sure you'll see him later," Tony laughed.

"Oh, she will," Shane confirmed, leaving me devastated.

Tony slammed the door, banging and laughing from the other side. Meeting yet another man, who I'd be forced to see everyday left me feeling hopeless. "I'll never get out of here," I whispered to myself, feeling my eyes fill with tears. _I can't do this anymore. _I had no more hope, and no more desire. What was I living for? I wasn't living for me, I was living for _them. _

I slid my back down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest and taking a deep breath. "I'm done," I muttered, staring into the darkness. I wrapped my hands around my throat and started squeezing as hard as I could. _I'll end this on my own. _

I could feel the blood collecting in my face, and my eyes started pulsating. My head started feeling drowsy, and I let go. _I couldn't do it. _I couldn't take my own life.

I put my hands over my eyes, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up laying facedown on the wet carpet. Through the bottom of the door, I could see someone moving around with a flashlight. _I wonder which one it'll be, _I thought, not moving. _The new guy. _I watched as Shane walked through the door, he looked nervous and was moving quietly. "Cara?" He whispered.

"Do whatever you want," I spat, still laying on the floor.

"I'm going to get you out of here."


	4. Two

_This chapter contains violence and insinuations of rape._

"I'm going to get you out of here," Shane whispered. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking at him with question. _Should I believe him? _I thought. He looked like he meant it; his eyes were wide, he was visibly nervous, and he was drenched in sweat. _Maybe I should. _

"You messin' with me?" I asked, my voice shaky.

He shook his head, "I'm not."

_I think he means it. _

I used all of my strength to try and stand, "how?" I whispered. Shane gently grabbed my arm, helping me to my feet. "I haven't quite figured that out yet."

I pressed my back against the wall, holding onto his shoulders for support. I was weak from lack of food and water. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I was worried, and Shane could see that. "There's a way," he comforted. "We'll find a way- _I'll _find a way." I shook my head, agreeing with him, even though I was full of doubt. I've spent most of my days here thinking of ways to get out. _There were no ways out- _not if it were just me, at least. "Okay," I uttered.

Shane paced the room, looking for weak spots in the wall to break through, or any other ways that we could quietly make our escape. _There were no ways out. _He rubbed the back of his head in frustration, "shit," he muttered.

"Why?" I whispered.

"_Why _what?"

"Why you doin' this for me— why are you tryin' to help me?"

"I'm not a bad guy," he explained. "I'done a lot of fucked up shit before, but I'm not like these guys. _I'm not." _He stared at me with a stern look on his face, almost as if he was offended by my question.

"I don't think you are," I offered, trying to calm him down.

Shane and I jumped when we heard pounding at the door. "Cara," Tony said, drawing my name out, mocking me. Shane looked panicked, walking over to me, almost shaking. "Take your shirt off," he whispered.

"What?" I was confused. "No."

He looked annoyed, pulling my shirt over my head with force, ripping it slightly. "Ey, man," he shouted to Tony. "Give me a minute."

"You said you were going to help me," I cried, as he tugged at the buttons on my shorts.

"Ey, Tony, you wan' tag-team her with me, man?"

"I don't care," Tony laughed, still pounding at the door. "I just want some of it. _Now." _

Shane pulled my shorts to my knees. "You son of a bitch," I spat.

"Just do what I say," he assured. "You'll be fine."

I swallowed hard, not sure what to think. Shane walked to the door, taking a deep breath before unlocking it. My heart pounded, and I covered my private area as Tony walked in, already undoing his belt. "She been good to ya?" He asked Shane, sounding aroused. My jaw started to quiver, and I felt a large lump in my throat. "Better than good," Shane answered, locking the door behind him.

"That's a good girl," Tony whispered in my ear, taking strands of my hair between his fingers. "You take care of us- we take care of you."

Tony buried his face into the nook of my neck, inhaling my scent, as I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. I caught sight of Shane, who was standing behind this monster of a _man, _and he motioned for me to _shh. _I watched as he pulled a knife from his boot, and without hesitation, pulled Tony off of me by his hair, covered his mouth and effortlessly slit his throat. I let out a small shriek as blood sprayed all over my chest.

Tony tried to scream, but all that came from his mouth was low, gurgling noises. I watched him die, being sure to look him in the eyes as his life drained away, with a smirk on my face. I never thought I'd be _happy_ to watch a perso die, but I couldn't deny the joy that I felt watching this man struggle and suffer to _death._

When he took his last, Lane attempt of a breath, Shane threw him to the ground. "You alright?" He asked, breathing heavily, trying to wipe Tony's blood from my bare chest.

"I'm fine," I managed, feeling a mixture of emotions. I put my clothes back on as Shane took the gun from Tony's waistband. "Can you shoot?" He asked.

"I can. I _think _I can. Why?"

"We're 'gone have to fight our way out of here."

My stomach dropped my to knees. I could barely stand, let alone fight my way out of here. "I— I don't know if I can do that."

"Stop it," he demanded, walking over to me and taking my face in his hands. "Do you want to _die _here?"

_Die here. _That scared me.

"No," I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Then you do it," he said, wiping a tear from my cheek. "You'll do it. You _can _do it— I'll carry you if I have to."

I let out a shaky breath, and nodded. He was right. If I didn't at least try, I would die here. _Right here. _At this point, I would rather die trying to live, than to live waiting to die. I grabbed his wrist, "I can do it," I piped. He smiled at me. I didn't know Shane, but he made me feel safe, and hopeful. _I didn't know Shane_, but I trusted him.

"Let me ask you somethin'- you know Randall? Tony called him _Randy_."

I grunted, "I know him- seen him a few times."

Shane's face turned disgusted, he let out an annoyed filled chuckle. "He needs to die- no matter what. I need to make sure he's dead."

"Why Randall?" I asked, trying to prepare myself for whatever was about to happen.

"He's the only one who knows where my old group is. If he doesn't die, he'll go back there— that _can't _happen. If you see him you shoot him. Dead."

"Okay," I nodded.

"You ready?" He asked, putting his hands on the door's lock.

I took a deep breath, feeling my heart in my throat. _Am I? _"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go."

Shane opened the door, reveling a long hallway scattered with trash. We could hear laughter and drunken nonsense from the living room, and I knew it was about to be Hell. We crept down the hallway, Shane in front. I could tell from where we were that there were two men in the living room, and three in the kitchen; I held my breath, realizing that they were about to see us at any second.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout from the kitchen. "The fuck is she doin' out here?" I didn't think, I just pointed my gun, and shot. Time seemed to slow, almost coming to a complete stop, as I watched the bullet blast into the man's chest. _This was it. _Shane shot his pistol, putting bullets in the head's of both men in the living room, and shooting the man in the kitchen through his throat. I lifted my gun, and shot the other man twice in his stomach.

"Come on," Shane shouted, pulling me toward the back door.

"What's all this shootin' in here?" Another man asked, walking around the side of the house. "She's getting out" he realized, shouting to the others. "Out the back."

Shane and I busted through the door, coming face-to-face with more of them. I watched as Shane worked his gun, getting headshots on most them men. I was trying to keep up, shooting at whoever I saw.

"We got'a move," Shane shouted, grabbing my hand. We got half way to the tree line, when I started feeling overwhelmingly weak. I could hear gunshots and screaming all around us, Shane was still shooting when I collapsed. Without hesitation, he scooped me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Keep shootin',"he roared, our faces almost touching.

I did just that, and I could see I hit most of my _targets_. I was elated.

We made it to the tree line, and Shane didn't stop running; he lifted me up further on his waist, got a better grip, and just _kept running. _

We made it," I shrieked, burying my face in his shoulder.

I couldn't believe it. _I was out._ Breathing fresh air, seeing the stars in the sky— safe from the _living, _who, in my book, were more terrifying than the _dead_.

I couldn't seem to do anything else but to cry into Shane's shoulder, as he kept running. I've never felt this way before; it was the most overwhelming emotion I've ever had.

Shane ran until the sun came up, by this time, we _had _to be miles away. Then, he collapsed. He was breathless and clearly exhausted.

I pushed myself off of him, "are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded.

I couldn't help but stare at him. _He saved me. _He brought me back from the dead.


End file.
